


Pre-show misadventures: Big brother Kaito to the rescue

by Heffalumps_and_Snoozles



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Everyone has big sibling status here basically, Just some sillyness, Kaito is their Big brother, Len and Rin shenanigans, Luka is their big sister, Meiko says swear words, Miku isn't super present, Pretty Light-Hearted, So is Meiko, everything they own is yellow, she's only there in the background, slight angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heffalumps_and_Snoozles/pseuds/Heffalumps_and_Snoozles
Summary: Concerts are generally stressful events. Everyone needs to look their best and be ready and on time for their cue. When Len manages to get himself stuck underneath the stage, about 10 minutes away from his cue, things get a whole lot more stressful.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Pre-show misadventures: Big brother Kaito to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for choosing my fanfiction out of the hundreds of options! This is my first time posting literally any fanfiction for any fandom ever so I hope you like it! I write a lot but never finish anything and this is the first fanfiction that I feel is finished enough to post : )
> 
> The concert is based on the Miku Expo 2020, which is the only concert I've ever been to, but I changed some things, like the songlist and the special effects that happen. Just Imagine whatever you like, that's what stories are for anyways! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Preparations for a big show are often quite chaotic. All the performers are jittery with nerves, rehearsing their lyrics and choreography one last time or touching up their make-up with the final details. People running around, doing final checks on the equipment and organizing all the different outfits so the costume changes can occur as quickly and seamlessly as possible. All in all it was not a time to sit back and relax, but no matter how many times Rin yelled at her brother to get off his lazy butt and get into his freaking changing room, he stayed glued to his spot. 

“Len, I’m serious, we only have like fifteen minutes until we’re up! We’re third on the song list and childish war has a costume that’s impossible to get into!” Rin tried to convince Len while irritatedly smashing two halves of a button together repeatedly in a feeble attempt to get her vest closed. Len didn’t even bother to look up from the phone screen that he was frantically tapping with both of his thumbs, his tongue peaking out of the corner of his mouth and his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Rin finally got the button to stay closed and turned on her heels. She marched towards her brother and snatched his phone out of his hands. Only then did she get a reaction from her brother.

“Hey! What gives!?” He exclaimed looking up from his now empty hands. He partially slid the left side of his headset off of his ear, which was apparently blasting heavy bass tones, so he could argue with his sister better. 

“Did you even hear a word of what I’ve been shouting at you for the last _half hour_?!” Rin asked.

“No! Now give me back my phone!” He shot back, leaping from the couch and trying to take his phone back. Rin pulled her arm just out of reach so he missed and stumbled forward.

“You need to start getting ready! We don’t have much time and you haven’t even as much as _looked_ at your costume!” She argued, clicking the power button and making the screen go black.

“I _have_ been getting ready!” Len grabbed for the phone again and missed again. 

“Oh yeah, by playing games and ruining your ears by putting your music volume to _two thousand_!” 

“I was listening to _our_ song list, I’ll have you know! I was going over the lyrics again and trying to calm my nerves!” Now that she listened a little closer, her brothers headphones were giving of the sound of their heavily remixed song ‘Bring It On’. The blond boy, who had ripped his headset off of his ears so it rested loosely around his neck, had now resorted to semi-violence as he started trying to tackle his sister to the ground. Rin clutched the yellow phone case as hard as she could and clamped it to her chest so Len couldn’t get to it.

“Now’s not the time for calming your nerves! You should have started doing that about two hours a- Hey, get off!” Len had skillfully climbed on her back and was swatting at her hands in hopes of getting her to let go.

“About two hours ago we weren’t even here yet! Give it!”

“No!” 

The twins’ bickering had turned several heads, but seeing as this was nothing unusual for the Kagamine’s, everyone just left them to figure it out by themselves. In hindsight, maybe it would have been better for someone to jump in, or at least warn them to be careful, because the twins weren’t paying attention to their surroundings at all. 

Rin stumbled around, trying to throw Len off and Len, who had now realised that it had been a very bad idea to climb on his sister's back but was too stubborn to admit it, was clinging on for dear life, his original main objective almost forgotten and now replaced by the goal to just not fall off and admit defeat. 

Rin’s foot caught on an extension cord and they lost their balance, sending them sprawled out on the ground. Len got thrown off Rin’s back and the phone got thrown out of her grasp. They both landed with a grunt. Len was relieved for a full half of a second until he saw his precious phone slide right off the edge of the floor and fall a short way down to somewhere underneath the heightened stage. 

The height difference between the backstage area and the actual stage was about a meter, so from where they were standing, or rather laying, they could see all of the mechanics and support beams underneath the stage that were used for the lifting platforms and the special effects. They could also perfectly see the yellow phone laying in between some dusty metal beams, close to the lifting platform that would rise Miku to the stage in just a few minutes for her opening number.

“Great. Thanks a lot Rin, now I’m really motivated to get ready. You’re methods were a tremendous success.” Len said climbing to his feet to get a closer look at the opening underneath the stage.

“Oh, don’t you get all sassy on me now! This is all your fault!”

“My fault?! I’m not the one who steals phones and then throws them underneath stage ledges!”

“Yeah, well, I’m not the one that jumps on other peoples backs and-”

“Guys! Hey, hey, that’s enough. Len, why aren’t you in costume yet? You’re on in like twelve minutes!” Luka exclaimed, rushing towards them as fast as she could in the long trained, black dress that she was wearing. She wouldn’t have to go on for another twenty minutes so her hair was still loosely pinned up in a bun on top of her head, ready for styling. She helped Rin to her feet and was overrun by a speech waterfall from both of the twins at once.

“Luka! You won’t believe what Len-”  
“I was just minding my own business, unlike _someone_ -”  
“-And then I was like: “My dearest brother, Len, would you please st-”  
“Then she just grabbed my phone and threw i-”  
“-And then he attacked me!”

Both exaggerating their sides of the story greatly, Rin and Len both glared daggers at each other while trying to convince Luka of their innocence. Meanwhile Luka just tried to make out a few words out of the rambling mess that they threw at her ears. She wasn’t able to hear much of the actual story except for the last sentence, which the twins exclaimed in perfect unison.

“And now my phone is under there!”  
“And now his phone is under there!”

They both pointed at the device that lay screen down on one of the metal beams, out of their reach. 

“Oh dear,” Luka mumbled, walking over and crouching down to look underneath the stage. “can one of you reach it?” The twins looked at each other and shrugged, they hadn’t even tried yet. Rin sat down on her knees and reached her arm through the support beams, careful to not get any dust on her costume. She couldn’t even get close enough to graze it with her fingertips. Luka tried as well, her arms slightly longer than Rin and Len’s, but to no avail. 

“Dang it! What are we gonna do now?” Len sighed exasperated. He really had been planning on getting into costume in just a minute, but now his priorities were elsewhere. Of course he didn’t want to ruin the show by missing his cue or not looking his best but that phone was really important to him. It held some photos that he really didn’t want to lose and a few voice recordings of him humming a tune that popped in his head as a potential chorus for a new song. He had to get it back, if it even still worked. He couldn’t tell how damaged it was as it lay screen down. 

“I’m afraid someone is going to have to climb under there to get it.” Luka said, getting to her feet and straightening out her skirt. “I’m also afraid I can’t be of much help as I’m already in costume and crawling in this dress isn’t really an option.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Rin said, crossing her arms, “I’m not getting this costume dirty, no way. Oh hey! _Someone’s_ not in his costume yet. Sorry Len, looks like you’ll have to go.” She said not really that sorry. That would teach him to slack off before a performance. Len glared at Rin for a moment and rolled his eyes.

“I guess so... It _is_ my phone after all.” He admitted and walked over to the opening. Through a slit between the mechanics and beams he could see Miku standing underneath the stage in the official little room that they were meant to use to get below stage, putting on her sparkly high heeled shoes that she’d held off on wearing until absolutely necessary. 

It probably would have been smarter to go the official route as well and then reach through the slit to grab his phone, but Len was in a time crunch and the stairs that served as the entrance were all the way on the other side of the backstage area, so instead he stuck his legs through the opening and lowered himself underneath the ledge carefully. It was really cramped and dusty and hot underneath the stage, since nobody was supposed to go down there in the first place, but Len managed to climb through the metal parkour course with surprising ease. 

Halfway through his unplanned workout, everything got completely dark and the audience, that had been bustling with activity before, now waited with bated breath for their icon to come on stage. He couldn’t help but hold his breath in anticipation too and he heard the intro music start. He knew exactly what was happening on the big screens right at that moment. Their names would flash by one by one as an introduction. 

The music got louder and the strobelights wildly flashed in white and blue. The audience went crazy and Len knew it was because the first name to be shown was Kaito’s. After Kaito came Meiko and then Luka.

The strobe lights, as well as the audiences glow sticks, turned bright yellow and orange and he knew he and his sister were up. His heart swelled with pride and excitement as the audience went completely crazy upon seeing his name. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. He was so lucky. Not to be in this exact situation, but in general.

It was a bit harder to see what he was doing now but he still managed to make some progress. He draped himself over a horizontal beam, laying on his stomach, and reached his right hand out as far as far as he could. 

From where they’d stood before it had looked like the phone was pretty close but even sprawled out over several beams, Len’s yellow painted fingernails could just barely ghost over the cold plastic phone case. It felt like the farther the boy climbed in, the further away the phone got. Turns out, it actually _was_ getting farther away. The phone lay on a metal part that was part of the lifting system, which started to move at the same time ear deafening drums started to play. 

The show was starting and Miku took on her pose as she was lifted onto the stage. The phone drifted farther out of Len’s grasp as he watched the lift rise up. He pushed himself forward with his left foot and tumbled over the horizontal beam. He lunged forward, snatched his phone away just before it could get crushed between the different moving parts of the mechanism and let out a sigh in relief as he saw that the screen only had a small crack in it, but still worked. He stuffed the device in his pocket and wanted to start heading back as soon as he could. However, as he made his move to climb over the horizontal beam again he was harshly pulled back and landed on his butt. He looked behind him and saw that the decorative belt that was attached to his shorts and also part of his shirt had gotten caught between two of the rotating springs from the lift. 

“ _Len! What’s taking you so long?!_ ” He faintly heard his sister yell above the music that emanated of the stage. Miku’s opening number was ‘Teo’ by Omoi, which, although a very good song, was also incredibly loud. 

“ _I’ve got it, but now I’m stuck!_ ” He yelled back as loud as he could. He wasn’t really worried that the audience would hear him over their own screaming and the synthesizer that accompanied te song. Len could see Rin and Luka stick their heads underneath the ledge to look at him.

“ _What do you mean you’re stuck!?_ ” Rin yelled. 

“ _I mean my clothes got tangled up in the lifting mechanisms!_ ” He shot back. A third head appeared next to Luka’s. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” He barely heard Kaito say. He’d walked over to Rin’s vanity to borrow some of her hairspray and had seen the blond and Luka laying on their stomachs, yelling into the dark void underneath the stage. Why not join them? It seemed like a pretty fun pre-show ritual. Little did he know there actually was a good reason they were yelling. Kaito’s eyes met Len’s and realisation dawned on him, directly followed by confusion. 

“ _How the heck did you get down there!?_ ” He yelled. 

“ _Kaito! Thank god, you’re not in costume yet! Can you help me?_ ” Len asked, frantically pulling at his shirt to get it loose. 

“ _You want me to climb down there!? Do you know how much I_ won’t _fit in there?!_ ” He argued. Rin was getting a little desperate as they only had seven minutes left until their cue.

“Please, Kaito? Please try?” She begged him. Kaito’s first song was about halfway through the show so he was just starting to get ready and wasn’t even wearing his white coat yet. Instead, he was wearing a plain black t-shirt and pants, his hair was partially pulled out of his face by bobby pins. He hesitantly pulled his head back and pulled off his blue scarf. Then he stuck one of his impossibly long legs into the gap and, with great difficulty, squeezed himself into the tight space. The smoke cannons next to him nearly gave him a heart attack as they went off and also filled the space underneath the stage with smoke. He heard Len cough and although he couldn’t see a thing through the chaos, he started feeling his way around and started climbing towards his blond friend. 

The one person they didn’t want to know about their last-minute adventure was Meiko. The brunette liked everything to be planned out and ready on time so when she saw Rin and Luka laying on the ground, doing whatever the heck it was they were doing, she couldn’t believe her eyes. Rin had exactly four minutes to be completely ready and in her spot and Luka wasn’t even done with her hair and make-up.

“What do you guys think you’re doing?” She asked sternly. 

Luka and Rin visibly jumped at the sudden question and quickly pulled their head from underneath the stage. They climbed to their feet and dusted off their costumes while giving their sweetest smiles.

“Nothing! just chillin’” Rin said a little bit too fast and a little too cheery. Meiko raised an eyebrow in response. 

“Where’s Kaito?” She asked, noticing his muffler laying discarded on the ground. He never took it off, at least not without good reason.

“He’s- uh- still in his dressing room.” Luka lied, quickly picking up the scarf and clutching it behind her back, as if that would make Meiko unsee it. 

“And where’s your brother?” She asked Rin. 

“Uh- also in his dressing room.”

“In Kaito’s dressing room?”

“No, in his own! Dressing room, that is. Of course, haha, duh.” Luka looked at Rin with an exasperated expression. That was just about the least convincing performance she could have possibly given.

“Uh huh, sure, where are they _really_?” Meiko asked, placing her arms on her hips.

Since the smoke sprayers had gone off, Len hadn’t been able to see a thing and was just yanking at his belt as hard as he could with his eyes closed. He could hear Kaito clumsily making his way towards him and failing miserably. 

The bluenette managed to get stuck _himself_ about four times since his shoulders were a bit too broad to fit through some of the gaps. Kaito also couldn’t see a lot and did everything by touch. 

Len began to have a bit of trouble breathing, not just from the smoke and heat, but also from the panicked fear that manifested in his chest. He was afraid they wouldn’t make it in time, that he’d ruined the show, and also that as soon as Miku would come _down_ the lift again, the springs and beams would start moving and rotating again and his shirt and belt would get pulled in farther. If he wouldn’t get free soon he could get seriously hurt.

Kaito had somehow picked up on Len’s slightly altered breathing with his big-brother-super-hearing-powers and extended his arm so his hand could rest on the blond’s leg. It was meant as a comforting gesture, a ‘don’t worry, I’m here’, but Len hadn’t been expecting the sudden contact and gasped, pulling his leg back quickly. He only relaxed as soon as he saw Kaito’s mob of blue hair come into view.

“ _Len, are you hurt?_ ” Kaito asked loudly. He was now close enough so they could see each others faces. The smoke was also beginning to clear a bit, making it easier for Kaito to climb next to Len and inspect the situation. The bluenette sat with his legs still up on the beams because there simply wasn’t enough room for the both of them in that small space. 

“ _No,_ ” Len said, relief washing over him now that Kaito was here. “ _thanks Kaito._ ”  
Kaito smiled at him reassuringly and grabbed his belt. Together they tried to wriggle it free and when that didn’t work simply yank at it until it broke. Len had already made peace with the fact that he’d have to buy new clothes after the show. After a few well timed simultaneous pulls, the leather chain ripped in half, leaving a little bit dangling from the metal spring. They moved on to yanking his shirt free, which they also succeeded in, although not without damage. A good chunk of fabric on his left side got ripped off but at least he was free. Len lunged forward, pulling Kaito in an awkwardly positioned hug, which the older boy gladly returned.

“ _Got him!_ ” Kaito yelled from beneath the stage. Meiko’s eyes went wide and she rushed over to look underneath the stage, where she found Kaito and Len, draped ungracefully across several support beams, Len missing part of his shirt, trying to climb back. 

“What the actual _hell?!_ ” She exclaimed, hitting her head on the stage in her hurry to get back up. 

Luka and Rin laughed sheepishly and got to their knees again. They both extended their hands as far as they could to try and help the boys out. Len grasped Rin’s hand and Kaito grabbed Luka’s and with the girls pulling as hard as they could and the boys pushing themselves upwards on the metal beams, they managed to get at least halfway through. 

Kaito didn’t have much problem with pushing himself up as his legs were very long, but Len, who was a lot shorter, just lay on his stomach with his feet still dangling in the gap. He was unable to get out farther by himself. 

Meiko didn’t really know what else to do in this situation than to extend a hand too. She got in between Rin and Luka and grabbed Len’s arm and yanked at it as hard as she could. Once Len was completely out, he lay on the ground for a few seconds just trying to catch his breath and regain his composure. His face was beet red and his hair was a disheveled mess. It was a lot hotter underneath the stage than he’d expected so the fresh air above ground was very welcome. 

Everyone sat in silence for a moment until Meiko realised that Miku was singing her last lines and finishing up her dance moves and the twins would be up in exactly one minute. She jumped to her feet and with strength that no one knew she had, picked up Len like he was as light as a feather and sprinted to his changing room with the boy stuck under her arm. She was an expert at getting into ridiculously complicated dresses in just a matter of moments so the blond would just have to swallow his pride and let her perform a quick pit stop on him.

Rin tried to un-red her face too and fixed a few hair strands that had gotten out of place. She quickly hurried to her spot behind the curtain, which would lift as soon as Miku was done. She took her beginning stance and waited nervously as she heard the last beats tones of Miku’s song die down. The audience went quiet. The lights dimmed and the curtain raised, revealing only Rin. 

The band was as surprised as the audience and hesitated for a moment before starting to play anyway. They hadn’t gotten any word of a change in the songlist and the show had to go on, so they had to trust that the Vocaloids knew what they were doing and this wasn’t a mistake. 

Rin was panicking a little bit on the inside. There was no way Len would be show-ready in less than half a minute. Still, she couldn’t leave the audience hanging so when her cue came, she started her choreography without her partner and sung her first few lines.

“ _Mukashimukashi no sono mata mukashi  
toaru kizoku no nakayoshi na kyoudai  
ikaryakushou_”

Rin didn’t even see him dashing up the stage but she knew he’d made it just in the nick of time as the audience went wild and Len yelled: 

“ _Chanto yare!_ ” 

Somehow, his costume was perfectly buttoned up and he had his hair extensions neatly clipped on and pulled in a small ponytail. He even had on some make-up and was carrying two big kitchen utensils, a knife and a fork. He tossed one of the props to his sister and neatly transitioned from running into his choreography.

The audience seemed to love the change up on the act and Len’s surprise entrance and loudly sang along with their favourite twins, who performed with a big smile and flawless choreography, pretending like this had all been planned. As always the audience loved every second of it, and as always, Rin and Len did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it maybe you could leave kudo's or a comment? Idk, do whatever you feel like doing!


End file.
